


Take Care Of You

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maks is a worrywart, Maks' head is a playground, Maksyl, Vick's always does the trick!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks cares for Meryl when she's feeling under the weather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was left on Tumblr: 'Maks takes care of a sick Meryl'...can't get any more specific than that!

He knows she’s been feeling under the weather, the seasons here in Michigan not quite evening out right. One day it’s 80 degrees and she’s floating by in a thin, gauzy sundress that he can’t help but drag  _up, up, up…_ and the next it’s barely 50, and he can’t help but think that she looks like  _home_ , wrapped up in a cardigan and jeans.

She coughs and shifts in her sleep…and of course he’s awake, not because she’s loud, but because the bed they share all but trembles from the force she’s exerting and it sounds so painful to his ears that he can't help but imagine how it feels. He can feel his forehead furrow and reaches his hand out, smoothing up and down her back gently.

_(Will he ever get used to the feeling of having her in his life all the time? Will the feeling of her easing into him, his touch, lighting up parts of him anew with happiness seem old? He doesn’t think so.)_

Seeing her settle back into a normal breathing pattern, he turns and looks at the clock… _6:30 a.m.? Ugh_ …and without another thought, extracts himself from their bed, pulling on pants and a shirt. Making the trek to the kitchen is short, and he instantly busies himself with making tea and pouring orange juice ( _because every little bit helps)._

While the tea is steeping he rifles through the guest bathroom.  _Where is it…where is it, I know we picked up some…AH!_   _Vick’s Vapor Rub, gotcha!_  Placing the items on a small tray, he heads back up, already hearing her working herself back into a fit of coughs. When he enters, he immediately sets the tray down by their bed ( _everything with the title ‘theirs’ never fails to make him grin like a fool)_ and gently places a hand on her shoulder, smoothing up and down her arm.

“Babe. Babe…Meryl, honey wake up. C’mon…here we go, sit up baby.”

“Maks? What are you doing it’s early…” 

“I know, but you were coughing, and I don’t want you to get any more sick, so,” he said, turning slightly, hand outstretched to show his offering to her, “I brought you tea for your throat, and orange juice because vitamin C is good. And look, I even have Vick’s!”

He smiles then, knowing he did well because she’s got this look on her face that is tired, and confused, but he can also see the glimmer of thanks in her eyes when she settles her eyes back on him after looking over everything. And it’s not even a question, he wants her better…she’s  _his_  and can’t bear to think of her sick or in pain.

“My hero,” she states, drowsy half smile tilting her lips, “I think I’ll take the tea, while it’s still hot. Then maybe the Vick’s…but only if you promise to rub it in for me.”

He smiles at the quip, shaking his head, chuckling, and climbs back into bed with her after handing her the mug and has her sit in-between his legs so she can rest against him, and when she sighs and all but  _melts_  into him, it reassures him that this is what he is suppose to do. He is supposed to take care of her, and he always will.

No matter what.


End file.
